


Promposals Come Before Outfit Decisions, Jack

by IGuessIWriteStuffNow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Jack is forgetful, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Prom, Promposal, What else is new, headcanon that newsbians are the school powercouple, newsbians mention, sort of, they're in high school i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIWriteStuffNow/pseuds/IGuessIWriteStuffNow
Summary: “Davey… I think I, um, forgot.”“Forgot to…”“Forgot to ask you. To prom.”In which Jack is forgetful, Davey is forced to make on-the-spot outfit decisions, and everyone is pining.





	Promposals Come Before Outfit Decisions, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post:  
> "my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u” "
> 
> which is one of my favorite tumblr posts so i thought why not write a fic about it?

“Hey, Davey.” The voice of Jack Kelly drifted into the small room, filling the achingly boring silence of the space before his arrival. David Jacobs looked up from where he sat at the desk by his bed, smiling when he laid eyes on his best friend. Jack was returning his grin, looking down at him from where he stood, leaning against the bedroom door frame.

“Hi, Jack.” Davey watched as the other walked across the room to throw himself down, head first, onto Davey’s bed. He had to restrain himself from grinning at Jack’s behavior, as the other boy had righted himself, and was leaning back against the wall, fully able to see any of Davey’s expressions. “Not that I don’t love your company, but you told me you were going to be working with Kath on your English project today?”

“Nah. I mean, yeah- we were supposed to. But then Sarah showed up, and well, you know what it’s liking trying to get anything done when the two of them are flirting with each other.” Davey certainly did. He loved to tease Sarah about her infatuation with Katherine, but it usually lead to his sister firing back about how many lovestruck glances Davey directed towards Jack every day. And he and Jack weren’t even _together_. “They started talkin’ about prom, and what they was gonna wear. They’re gonna match.”

“Of course they are.” Davey replied with a roll of his eyes. “What else would you expect from the school’s power couple?”

Jack laughed. “Exactly. But hearing them talk about prom reminded me that I need to ask you somethin.”

“Fire away.” Davey was turned towards Jack in his chair, readily giving his attention to whatever they were about to discuss. The fact that hearing something about prom made Jack want to talk to him made a small, irrational hope bloom in his chest. He immediately suppressed it, because Jack _wasn’t_ interested in him like that. Never would be. 

“Whattaya want me to wear?”

Davey blinked, taking a second to process the words. “Wear? Wear to what?”

“To prom. Obviously.” Jack rolled his eyes. “You must be overworking that big brain of yours if you can't make that conclusion.”

“Wear what you want.” Davey didn't know why it mattered to Jack what he thought on the topic, especially since Jack didn't even think to tell him he was attending the event. “I didn't even know you were you going.” _I didn't know you got a date._ It wasn't really much of a surprise, though. Jack was fairly popular, and certainly attractive, and if Davey wasn't his best friend, he might have tried asking him out at some point. But he _was_ Jack’s best friend, and he wasn’t going to do something stupid and ruin that.

Jack looked at him in confusion, then broke out in a laugh. “Funny, Dave.” Jack leaned forwards to ruffle his hair, only managing to for a moment Davey moved away in feigned resistance. He wasn't about to admit how much loved the feeling of Jack’s fingers in his hair. “But I'm serious. You know I don’t care much about how I look-” Davey snorted. Jack spent more time in the morning on his hair than Sarah and Kath did, combined. “-Shut up, Dave. Point is, you tell me what to wear. I mean, assuming you even wanna match. And if you don’t that’s fine. But you should still tell me-”

Davey held up his hands, trying to interrupt Jack’s rambling speech. “Jack, what- what are you talking about? I’m not even going to prom.” And even if Davey was, it wasn’t like he had any reason to match with Jack. Did friends need to match, now?

Jack was still grinning, but looking absolutely stumped. The expression was similar to the one he expressed when Davey told him a science joke he only half understood. “What? Of course you’re going to prom.” Jack motioned back and forth between the two of them. “ _We’re_ going to- Oh.” Jack’s eyes widened, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh shit.”

“Jack?” Davey asked, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Davey… I think I, um, forgot.”

“Forgot to…?” He prompted, moving his hands in a gesture trying to get Jack to continue.

“Forgot to ask you. To prom.” Jack looked up at him through the cracks between his fingers that were blocking his face.

Davey sighed and felt his shoulders sag as he rested his head in one hand. “Oh, Jack.”

“God, Dave. I'm such an idiot.” Of course Jack _wasn't_ , and normally Davey would have disputed the statement. However, his brain was currently busy running at a million miles an hour trying to figure out what exactly he and Jack were talking about. “Would you believe I had this whole speech planned? It was real nice-sounding, but my dumb ass got the order all wrong-”

“You could give me that speech now.” Davey offer sounded soft and sheepish as he tried to hide the way his hands were shaking. Because Jack wanted to ask him to _prom_ -

Jack laughed, nervous, and ran a hand through his hair. “Only if you promise you ain’t gonna hate me after.”

“I couldn’t hate you, Jack.”

Jack nodded. “Okay, okay. So, um. Davey Jacobs. We’ve- we’ve been friends for a while now. Years, actually. You’re one of my best friends and I care about you a lot. And your friendship- it's one a’ the best things I got, and I really don’t wanna lose it. But for a while now, I’ve been thinkin’, I like ya, Davey, but not how you’re supposed to like your friends. I like ya how you’re supposed to like your- like the people you date.” Jack paused, and looked up at Davey, looking for a reaction. Davey just bit his lip and nodded for Jack to continue, not able to speak with the way his heart was racing. “And I’ve been _tryin’_ to flirt with you since then, but I guess you just haven’t picked up on it. So then I decided that I was just gonna ask you if you would go to prom with me. As my date, not my friend. Unless you just would wanna go as friends, which would be fine. I’d still love that- really would.” He paused, looking down at his hands. “So, Davey. Whattaya- what do you think about that?”

David was quiet for a minute, forcing himself not to smile. “Well,” He started. Now that he had full comprehension of the situation, he wanted to tease Jack a bit before answering him. “I didn’t think your speech was that great.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, mouth hanging open. “Dave- what?”

“I mean,” Davey leaned back, raising one hand as if he was shrugging. “When Katherine asked Sarah to prom, she did it with flowers- roses, actually- and a really grandiose speech. And the two of them are already dating.”

“Davey, I don’t-” Then his eyes widened, and he slowly, cautiously grinned. _Now he gets it._ “So, you’re sayin’, if I get ya flowers-”

“Roses, Jack.”

“Davey, I can get roses. What I’m trying to ask is, is the only reason you ain’t going with me to prom is cause you didn’t think my speech was fancy enough?- which, I disagree with ya about. Keep in mind that it wasn’t exactly the situation I’d planned, no, it was on the spot! Give me some credit. We ain’t all wordsmiths like you and Kath.”

Davey couldn’t hide his smile by now. “Jack.”

And Jack was returning the grin, if still slightly unsure. “Yeah?”

“I would love to go to prom with you.”

And then the full, gorgeous Jack Kelly smile was out. “Damn, Davey. You didn’t even give me the time to get flowers, or fix my speech.”

“You can get me flowers at the dance.” 

“True, but I might’ve been exaggerating a bit when I said I could get roses. Let alone somethin’ as fancy as Kath’s rose bouquet. We ain’t all descendants of newspaper tycoons with thousands of dollars to blow on romantic gestures.”

Davey leaned towards Jack, resting his wrists delicately on Jack’s shoulders. “Jackie, you could get me a dandelion you picked from the schoolyard, and I’d still be overjoyed.”

Jack’s hands looped behind Davey’s head, inching them a bit closer. “To be clear, though, are we going as friends or are we-”

“Jack Kelly.” He interrupted with a roll of his eyes. “I’ve been pining over you since tenth grade. I’m going as your date.”

“Oh. Good.” He nodded. “That’s good.” And he nodded faster. “Davey?”

“Yeah?”

“What _do_ you want me to wear, though?”

Davey laughed, and leaned a bit closer. “I hadn’t even planned on going to prom before today, let alone picked out an outfit. You choose something.”

Jack closed his eyes and hummed, in a portrayal of contemplation that Davey didn’t quite believe. “I was thinkin’-” His eyes were open now, staring at the other boy with a mischievous grin. “-blue.”

“Blue?”

Jack was smiling up at him- a smile Davey had many times seen from him, but could now accurately label as _loving_. “Blue. Cause of your eyes. They’re real pretty, Dave, and I bet they would look great with a matching shirt.”

Davey chuckled and moved closer, so that his forehead was resting on the Jack’s. “You are _such_ a sap.”

“I ain’t!” The defensive tone was matched with an appalled facial expression that only made Davey laugh more.

“Yes, you are. Romantic speech, offers of flowers, wanting to wear matching outfits to prom-”

Jack shook his head, trying to get Davey to stop rattling off his (rather impressive) list of reasons. “Fine, fine. I see your point, Davey. Just don’t go around telling people I’m a sap.”

“Okay, Jack.” _As if everyone doesn’t already know._ “And, yes; we can wear blue.”

“Good.” He paused. Davey’s face was the sole focus of his attention, his eyes lingering on Dave’s lips for just a moment, before closing the small distance between them. It was just a soft press of lips- hardly even a kiss- but it left Davey smiling against Jack’s mouth. He pulled away slowly and opened his eyes to look into Davey’s. “Was that… Was that okay, Dave?”

“Yeah.” Davey leaned in, and returned Jack’s kiss with one of his own. “That was great.”


End file.
